


野犬/Wild Dog

by baixuan211



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixuan211/pseuds/baixuan211
Summary: 原作背景，沙里贝尔中心，全年龄，沙里贝尔→泽菲兰。A story about how Ser Charibert discovers his feelings towards Ser Zephirin.





	野犬/Wild Dog

前一等异端审问官、现苍穹骑士沙里贝尔近期热衷于回归本行。

他在刑讯上实在是天赋过人，完全没有任何空窗期表现，甚至技巧愈发精进。伏法的“异端者”们如同流水线上的成品，源源送至行刑人的大剑之下。

坚韧不屈的嫌犯，为沙里贝尔所偏爱。越是正直，越有乐趣：一点点摧毁信念，一点点碾碎精神，一点点逼近那个临界点，然后有如调笑般停止，好戏便能开场——想活的人开始求死，坚贞的人俯首认罪，只为能让自己饱受折磨的生命能痛快地结束。

和沙里贝尔的手段相比，死亡竟是最甘美的奢望。而判定有罪的宣言，几乎等同于慈悲——真的有人感谢他呢！这往往是沙里贝尔最趋近于满足的时候，仿佛他成功送出一份对方渴求已久的大礼。人人都怕死，怕死的人为了能去死竟战胜了自己的恐惧，能让他们做到这点的，有且只有沙里贝尔。

然而趋近于满足无法真正等同于满足。他的猎物们总是差了些什么，或是哀求的语调，或是肢体的颤动，或是眼神，或是坚持的时间。沙里贝尔有时候像挑剔的工匠，批判起受刑人的反应；有时候又像耐心的教师，语意温柔，问受刑人能不能再努力一点点，好更接近他心里的那个理想。

那个人的话一定不会哭得如此丑陋，不，那个人根本不可能哭，那么他会唾骂自己吗？也许也不会。他会不会不屑呢？应该是肯定的。不出声的不屑，只用那双翠色的眼睛来传递谴责。

沙里贝尔最想绑到刑讯柱上的，是他现在的顶头上司泽菲兰。

泽菲兰没给过他委屈受。相反地，这位年轻总长对待自己的态度甚为平和。教皇所倚重的人，总长自然会毫无异议地倚重，并在其入团时诚心实意地说出一句初次见面久仰大名。

大名确实如雷贯耳，久仰源自辉煌业绩，但见面却不是初次了。沙里贝尔在此之前就见过泽菲兰。见过，更暗暗地掂量过。年轻人与之前他所抹杀的老骑士无比相似，又截然不同：泽菲兰对国家的热忱与忠诚毋庸置疑，方向性却与那匹老迈的孤狼背道而驰——他忠于国，不是因为热爱这片土地，而是因为其统治者是教皇。更确切地说，是这一位教皇。

帷幕之后，沙里贝尔握着法杖的手垂下去，心却兴奋得颤栗。

他面前站着的、坚韧正直的美丽青年，正是伊修加德最大的异端，最该丧命于大剑下的罪人。因为他所信仰的，根本不是正教，根本不是战神，而是一个野心勃勃、妄图成神的凡人。

托尔丹七世。

前异端审问官如同蛰伏的猎豹，静静地观察他的至高猎物。他看得见泽菲兰的狂热，也看得见泽菲兰的理性，两种似乎不能并存的特性，糅合成了现在的苍穹骑士团总骑士长——如果教皇说地球是方的，泽菲兰不会信，但他会为了教皇，把地球凿成方的。

托尔丹七世正是需要这样的人，把他当做光源的人。

国君的满意，造成了审问官的失望。沙里贝尔想要泽菲兰，想要得不得了。想为他戴上项环，想给他挂上锁链，想看他受辱仍不屈的眼神，想听他疼痛却平稳的声音，想凿开那漂亮的头骨，亲吻大脑的纹路，划开细致的皮肉，啜饮甜美的血液，连骨头缝都挨个舔过，包括头发指甲，整个拆吃入腹。

臆想如此美好，现实十分残酷。柱子上绑的只有毫无骨气的嫌犯，罪大恶极的泽菲兰却逍遥法外。

自前上司回来“帮忙”以来，齐尔每晚的噩梦愈演愈烈。

压力导致他又开始脱发，好在扎成马尾是个有效的掩饰，又令人可喜的是，前上司的劳模行为使得行刑人的大剑都砍劈了刃，在新的备用品到达之前只能不情不愿地收手一阵。

齐尔高兴，沙里贝尔不高兴，而且是大大的不高兴。泽菲兰在他前方，一步之遥，遥不可及；另一个人和他对面而立，光彩夺目，目中无人。

奥默里克应泽菲兰的邀请，加入苍穹骑士团。

他与沙里贝尔的关系如同寒冬与炎夏，全然无法共存，除必要外，甚至连一丝眼神也不屑给予，沙里贝尔却对他有些兴趣，无关外在，而是出自原异端审问官敏锐的嗅觉。

奥默里克无懈可击。他像高悬天空的星辰，用距离隔绝一切刺探，用实力反击所有怀疑，神学院主席和高位圣职者的身份，几乎让所有人都相信他加入苍穹骑士团的理由是对神的虔诚。

可惜，也只是“几乎”。

沙里贝尔看出来了，看出这个奥默里克也是个异端者。

他亦不是为侍奉神，而是为一个人而来。

教皇肩负宗教，奥默里克的每一次凝望献给他本无可厚非。异端审问官却看得清楚，教皇不过是一个巨大的幌子，一个耀目的星体，强光左近的盲区中，站的才是真正让他视线驻足的人。

沙里贝尔看得出来，是因为他们都注视着同一个人。

泽菲兰。

现下的情况便十足可笑了。

沙里贝尔自认见多识广，也从没见过这么多伪装出众的异端者齐聚一堂：教皇不信神，总长不信神，圣职者不信神，就连他这个异端审问官，其实也不信神。一群异端者组成一个小小的宇宙，教皇是太阳，泽菲兰是月亮，奥默里克是星星，而他，配不上日月星辰，就当条野狗吧。野狗渴求着月亮，追逐着月亮，但是不管怎么跑怎么追，月亮也没有更近一些。野狗不跑了，野狗嫉妒天上的星星，星星可以离月亮那么近，护着月亮，守着月亮。

可星星和月亮之间其实也隔着十万八千里呢！

痛快。沙里贝尔想。谁比谁干净呀，你也是该上刑讯柱的人。

大剑仍未做好，前异端审问官已经难耐刑讯的瘾。不顾前下属“这样无法执行死刑”的劝阻，他抓到一个外来的吟游诗人，不由分说地灌下麻痹猛毒药捆上了柱子。

吟游诗人有一双极美的手，动人乐曲毫不费力就能从指间流泻而出。此刻这双手握在沙里贝尔手里，他在对手发呆：

泽菲兰的手很美，指节纤长，和身材匹配，是一双本该持花的手，却为教皇持起大剑；奥默里克的手也很美，骨节分明，裹在手套里也能显出情态，是一双适合祝圣的手，却为泽菲兰拿起法杖。

为什么呢？

沙里贝尔问他的嫌疑犯：“为什么放着好好的生活不过，非要去当异端者？”

嫌犯回答了什么，他没有听进去。前异端审问官想到几小时前，他与奥默里克在教皇厅门口不期而遇，破天荒地一同走到教皇的御座前。教皇在对泽菲兰说话，也许是下秘密的命令，也许是无意其他护卫听到的家常，因此泽菲兰并没有站在台阶下，而是立在教皇左手边，俯身倾听属于他的神谕。

不知道是什么，不知道是哪句，让泽菲兰笑了。

漂亮的年轻人，笑起来如同清风拂面，至纯至美。及至看到奥默里克和自己，脸上的笑还余韵未消，仿佛是因为两人一起走过来而笑一样。

但沙里贝尔知道，知道奥默里克也知道，这笑不是给自己的。

知道也毫无办法。然而本来可以因为奥默里克的求之不得而暗自开心的沙里贝尔，竟也是郁郁——这就他大大地不解了。想象捆在柱子上的泽菲兰也没法让他高兴起来，本该无时无刻都能让他兴奋的刑讯，还不如一个微笑威力惊人。

为什么呢？

嫌犯的手仍在沙里贝尔手里。前异端审问官今天抛弃了法杖，持一把锐利的短刀，像削铅笔一般细致地片起吟游诗人指头上的皮肉。

手筋挑断，鲜血汩汩。入目惊人，痛苦却丝毫也无——毒药让嫌犯失去痛觉。可他看得见，眼睁睁地看得见自己最为自傲的、堪称定义他人生的灵巧双手逐渐见骨，再无恢复的可能。

吟游诗人哭了。

沙里贝尔头也不抬，机械而认真地重复手里的作业。

你哭什么呀，我才想哭呢。

他想自己真是完了，彻底地完了，再也对不起如同天职一般的异端审问官的工作。罪恶滔天的异端泽菲兰，合该在柱子上受尽折磨，合该被拖出去，用灵银大剑剁碎那纤美的小脖子。可一旦想到泽菲兰的死，沙里贝尔竟然恐惧起来。月亮不可以坠落，地球会失去潮汐。月亮没了，野狗对着什么嚎呢？

吟游诗人的血流得有点多，沙里贝尔抬头示意齐尔扎住嫌犯的手腕血管，手下修整雕塑般的动作仍是不停。吟游诗人的泪水也有点多，滴滴答答坠进地上的自己的血泊中，晕出一朵又一朵浅淡的花。

“别哭了，你又不疼。”

沙里贝尔端起只剩白骨的手，按在自己的胸前，白色法衣上立刻绽放又一朵血花。

我才疼啊，疼死了。麻痹猛毒药能止住心疼的话，十瓶也给他喝下去。可是不能，不能啊。为什么一开始没觉察到呢，那个人无论有罪与否，异端与否，都是自己穷尽一生都无法得到的。他的眼中只有自己的救世主，自己的唯一神，持花的手，为那个神持起了刀枪。那个神仅仅是存在，就能让他散发光芒——那是太阳的光，却让野狗爱上了月亮。

现在前异端审问官明白了，他对泽菲兰的臆想，并非虐待，而是疼爱——疼爱疼爱，那爱竟是疼在他自己身上，疼得痛彻心扉，疼得生不如死。

沙里贝尔松开了手，吟游诗人垂着头，大股的鲜血从他的口中流出来。

失去双手的吟游诗人，选择咬断舌头，无声地给远去的音乐与歌送葬。

“我就说用不到处刑人吧，你还不信。”沙里贝尔回身看着面无人色的齐尔，“能要命的，何止大剑呀。”

仅仅是失去，就能要命。仅仅是得不到，也能要命。人人都怕死，可死都得不到，活着还有什么意思呢？

如果能得到，纵然死也值得。但是对一个不信神明的人，会有这种恩典吗？对一个审问过无数异端者，却刚刚懂得审视自己内心的沙里贝尔，会有这样的仁泽降下吗？

“如果真有，”沙里贝尔对着吟游诗人的尸体喃喃，“就让我得不到的，谁也别想得到。”

最好大家都死做一团，这样没有失去的恐惧，也没有得不到的心痛，谁也不比谁干净，谁也不比谁低贱。什么太阳星星月亮野狗，全都打烂搅碎，化成以太，挑也挑不出，拆也拆不开。一起汇入母水晶的海洋，再一起流向四面八方。

沙里贝尔仰望异端审问厅的穹顶，吐出一声祈祷。

哈罗妮在上，真是没有比这更幸福的死法了。

END


End file.
